Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-323481 (PTD 1) discloses a control method of a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle has an engine, a first motor, a drive shaft and a second motor connected to a planetary gear mechanism, and includes a battery transferring electric power to/from the two motors. In the case where the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal are both stepped on when the vehicle is in a stopped state to request stall-starting according to the control method, the loss power and margin power of the drive system calculated based on the torque upper limit of the second motor at stall-starting are added to the battery input limit Win to set the engine required power. The engine and the first motor are controlled while the second motor is restricted to be within the range of the torque upper limit.